Forever Dawn
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: After Breaking dawn, Nessie finds herself feeling conflicted. She knows that she may have feelings for Jacob, but as she becomes acquainted with the new boy at school, she begins to also have some feelings for him. So who will she choose? And what is up with this boy? Why is he so different? Is he a trap sent to Forks by the Volturi? Or could he possible be 'the one?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's point of view**

I sighed with a smile as Edward's fingers gently trailed down my shoulders, trailing random shapes across my skin. His touch would send a wave of shivers through my entire body, just like the first day we had met.

At this moment, I really didn't want to move from Edward, I wanted to stay in this one spot for the rest of forever, but somehow I found the energy to shift away from him, sitting myself up.

His golden eyes flashed up to mine, making my frozen heart stir ever so slightly, just enough for a smile to tug at my lips. His arms came around my waist, pulling me back to his chest with a wanting look.

"Don't go," His sweet voice made my insides twist and warm.

I smiled in slight amusement. "We have to; Nessie will be coming home soon,"

Slowly Edward nodded, a slight reluctance touching his eyes, but his grip on me loosened, letting me free.

I leaned over, pecking him on the lips once more before sitting up, and dashing to our huge walk-in closet. I tossed him out some clothes, at the same time, getting on mine in seconds.

"Mom, dad, I'm home, you guys around?" Nessie's voice called out, along with the sound of the front door closing.

Quickly, I walked out of the closet, taking in Edward's dressed form in front of me, taking his hand as we walked out together.

"We're here," I spoke, smiling as I took in Nessie.

She walked to us with beauty and grace that filled me with an inner pride for my daughter. She was one of the most special things in my life; that I'd cherish forever. Even now when she was fully matured, now that she wasn't my little baby, she still was my everything.

"How was school today?" Edward asked watching between the both of us, a look of content on his face.

"It was alright, but now I understand what Jake meant, about wanting summer to come sooner," She chuckled, and pushed a piece of her bronze hair back from her face.

"School isn't too terrible, once you get used to the slow pace," Edward comforted.

"That's true, it isn't so bad; it's actually where I met your father,"

Nessie's eyes brightened at this, looking at Edward, then me, a mixture of curiousness on her expression.

"Really, that's what Jake told me, I just didn't know he was being serious,"

This didn't surprise me, Nessie and Jake were always together, and there was no doubt in my mind that they would be inseparable for the rest of their lives. As much as Edward and I both, didn't honestly like the idea of our little girl being taken from us, I could see the connection between them beginning in a more personal light.

We both saw it, it was only a matter of time, I was sure of this, but we didn't dare speak a word. She would tell us when she was good and ready.

"Are you hungry," I wondered, looking towards the kitchen, thinking of different things I could possibly make sure her.

Nessie paused, and slowly sat down on the couch, breathing in deeply, seeming to get very nervous, I could tell by the way she pinched the bridge of her nose, looking concentrated. I recognized Edward doing the same thing when something was annoying him.

"Nessie, what is it?" Edward wondered, watching after her, his eyes clouded in obvious concern.

She shook her head, embarrassment hinting in her eyes.

"It's just, kind of something that I wanted to talk with just mom about, if you know what I mean," She said quietly.

Edward paused looking between the two of us.

"Of course," He bent down slowly and kissed the top of her head, before turning to me, and pecking my cheek, before heading outside of the house, probably off for a walk to the meadow.

I took a seat now beside Nessie, patting her shoulder, hoping I could comfort her in any way that I could.

"What is it honey?"

She looked up at me seriously; her chocolate brown eyes beginning to take a sad look them.

"It's about, Jacob…"

I knew this day would be coming, I just wished that I would have been more prepared for this. What would I tell her? Should I let her know about the imprint now, or let that to be up to Jacob?

I nodded seriously. "What about him?"

"He is my best friend, that much I understand, but sometimes, I feel more for him, and I don't understand why, but I do,"

"There is nothing wrong with that Nessie," I said carefully.

She shook her head. "That's not the part that I'm having trouble with…"

"Then what else is wrong,"

"I kind of been having these same feelings for someone else," She spoke quietly, her eyes casting a look down to the ground, just for a second, I thought she was about to let some tears out.

Quickly I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"That's ok, you know, there is no need to be upset," I soothed.

But in all honesty, I was confused myself. I didn't know it would be possible for Nessie to be able to love anyone except for Jacob. He was the one that imprinted on her, wouldn't that mean, that they were connected.

"No it's not, I don't want to hurt Jacob, and I don't want to hurt this other guy to… I mean, I don't know what their feelings are for me, but I just feel like this is my entire fault,"

I shook my head. "No, it's not your fault at all, you can't help who you fall in love with, and I suppose it's possible for you to love more than one person,"

"Have you ever loved more than one person?"

I bit back a painful look at her words, recalling the love triangle that I had been trapped in, when I was still human. It was almost embarrassing to look back in my human years when it came to Jacob. I had been such a fool; I made so many mistakes when it came to Jacob.

"Yes, I did, but it wasn't the kind of love I had for your father, it wasn't as strong, it wasn't unbreakable, it wasn't meant to be, right from the start, but I hadn't known that back then. But I know that now, that's all that's important."

"What did you do mom, how did you pick between them?" Nessie wondered, watching me.

"I realized who I couldn't live without, I realized who I loved the most, and decided that your father was the one that is, and always will be number one in my heart, no matter who else happens to step into my life. With only one exception,"

"Who's the exception?"

"My beautiful daughter," I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

She smiled at this as well, and hugged me once more, before letting me go, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't really know about who I wouldn't be able to live without, Jake has been here for more forever, but how I feel around this other guy… it's just something that I can't ignore…"

I thought about her words for just a second, letting myself relax further into the couch.

"Who is this other boy?" I wondered.

"This boy from my school… Xavier," She said, and I watched as her eyes lit up at the boy's name.

My daughter was interested in a human, this would be a little dangerous, for both our family, and for this boy… but I wasn't one to stand in the middle of the possibility of love… no one did when it was Edward and I.

I wanted Nessie to be happy, and if this meant that she was to get close to a human, then I was willing to trust her. I just wasn't sure if Edward was going to love this idea.

"Interesting, well, Nessie, all I can say, is follow your heart, do what feels right,"

She smiled at me for a moment, before standing up.

"Thanks for talking with me mom,"

"Any time, now, did you want to grab something to eat?" I wondered, and with that Edward came walking back in, a calm expression on her face.

But there was no doubt in my mind; that he had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Nah, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Jake down at La Push for dinner,"

I nodded, smiling as Edward came to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Be careful," Edward warned her seriously.

Nessie rolled her eyes to the ceiling with an amused smile.

"I'll be fine dad; I'll be home later tonight,"

"Alright, have fun, be back before ten please," I said as she walked towards the front door.

"Will do, later," She called out to us, and then walked out the door, heading for the ruby red BMW that sat in the driveway.

It had been her gift, for her 17th birthday, and just like Edward she enjoyed driving as fast as sanely possible. But, like me, if anyone else was driving her somewhere, she would be a bit nervous as to how fast they were going.

Edward now turned to me, his hand cupping my cheek, his eyes searching mine for a second before he spoke.

"I worry about her," He admitted, his arms getting a tighter hold around me, as he pulled me closer to his chest.

I nodded in agreement, relaxing into his arms. "I worry to,"

"Are you sure it would be a good idea, to let her harvest feelings for a human,"

I sighed. "If it's what makes her happy, why stand in her way?"

"It's fairly dangerous though, and if Jacob finds out, could you imagine the problems that might come up?"

I shook my head, not wanting to hear this.

"Edward, did your family tell you it was dangerous to fall in love with me, and weren't you told, this could bring up issues with the wolves?"

He slowly nodded, his lips planting sweet kisses up my neck.

"That's right, and I did my best to fight it,"

"But you couldn't, because it was love, no matter what we try to do, nothing can stop love if it's meant to be Edward, we might as well sit back, and just be here for our daughter when she needs us,"

Edward paused in his tender kisses, looking back in my eyes before kissing my lips with a passion that sent shivers rolling down my spine.

"You're absolutely right love,"

For a moment, all I could respond to was his gorgeous smile that slide on his face as he watched me.

Again I had to remind myself that this wasn't a dream, this really was my life being perfect for a change. Everything was unbelievably perfect, and this was how I hoped it would stay. Forever.

**Please review and tell me what you think of this.**

***Next Chapter will be: ****Nessie's Point of view*******

***Next update will be: ****After this story gets at least 5 reviews****.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: If you noticed in the last chapter, it said that Nessie was fully matured, meaning she is physically 17, and has been alive for 7 years so far. Thanks. **_

**~Nessie's Pov~**

As I pulled into the driveway, I smiled, watching as Jake came jogging out, a smile dancing its way onto his face as he saw me.His dark brown eyes traveled to my face as I parked my car, and hopped out.

"Hey Ness," He waved walking joyously over to me and pulling me up into a warm hug.

My insides tingled at the contact as I hugged him back, letting a smile stay on my face, laughing a bit at his eager expression. This was one of my favorite places to be, in Jacob's arms. Everything felt right here, ever since I had been young, it's always felt like this. He was my best friend.

"Hey Jake, what's up," I said as we slowly pulled apart from each other.

"I've been waiting for you to show up, what kept ya?"

I tried not to react to his words, a pinch of anxiety bouncing in my stomach as I recalled my conversation with my mom. This wasn't something that I wanted Jacob to know about, I'm afraid it would hurt him.

"Sorry, I just was having a talk with my mom,"

He raised a brow, as if feeling my nervousness. "What did you talk about?"

"School stuff,"

"Oh, you worried about the finals coming up to?"

Relief filled me for a second, and I was able to smile again.

"Yeah, I've been studying like mad,"

Jake surprised me for a second as his arm came around, patting my back, which also nudged me a little closer to him. I could feel his gentle breathing against me, and for a second I let my thoughts wonder a little.

"Nessie, you're the smartest girl I know, you'll do great," He comforted.

I could feel my face turning pink now, as my cheeks got warm.

"Thanks Jake,"

He chuckled, watching my face with delight, and amusement.

"Your so much like your mom," He shook his head, watching me.

Everyone would tell me this, even grandpa Charlie would tell me that I was just like my mom. Well, they had said, my personality was more like my mom, but I looked more like my dad.

I shook my head shyly at this, and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, now come on, I thought we were going out to eat," I grinned.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Jake smiled; leading me over to his old rabbit.

I thought about this for a minute before answering, "How about that new diner around here, Charlie said it was really good,"

Jacob nodded, "It is pretty good, I can't get Billy wheeled out of their without at least getting a piece of cherry pie to go,"

I laughed at that, and got into the car, watching as Jake slide in, messing around with the radio for a second, before pulling out, and beginning down the road into the little reservation of La Push.

It was getting closer to the warm seasons, summer was on the way, that much was clear, Jake kept all the window down as we drove, with just a bit of country music floating out through the radio.

To me, this was the meaning of pure bliss. Being here with Jake, just cruising along, without a worry or fear in the world, it was my happy place. Everything was just so easy with Jacob, effortless, just like breathing.

A peaceful silence was kept up between us for the whole ride, there really was nothing that needed to be said, the feelings that where floating around us, spoke volumes.

But sadly, this little bit of heaven ended as we pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Surprisingly, the parking lot was almost completely full. This place really must be as popular as they say.

Jacob and I nicely made our way inside, and I closed my mouth quickly, taking in the smell of human blood, my throat burning like wild fire down my throat. It was the kind of pain that I could ignore easily, but today, I don't think I was as prepared as I normally was. There was just so many of them, all together, in this hot little building.

"Ness, are you ok," Jake spoke noticing my pained expression. "We can go somewhere else,"

I shook my head tightly. "No, I'm fine,"

I wasn't going to ruin this date, this meant a lot to Jake, I could tell, and this did mean a lot to me. It was going to be our first official date, it was just the two of us, none of my family was here, and none of his pack was here.

"Are you sure," He wondered, reluctantly leading me to a table in the back of the diner, where luckily was a fan, and a window pushed down ever so slightly.

I sat down at the table, turning my head towards the window for a second, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, which helped out tremendously.

"I'm positive, now sit down, before I change my mind," I teased gently.

Jacob smiled slightly, and took his seat right across from me, watching me with a steady gaze. I couldn't help the blanket of blush that filled my cheeks as I kept my eyes firmly on him.

There wasn't anywhere that I would rather be right now, everything was just perfect when I was with Jake, and it felt right.

But at the very edge of my thoughts there was a feeling, it was small, but it did get my attention everyone once in a while. It wasn't a feeling that I was familiar with; there was almost no words to describe it.

It almost felt like I was… trapped by the feelings I had for Jacob. Like how I feel didn't come from my heart, it felt like everything I felt for him, was coming from a whole other being, it wasn't my heart, or even my head, that told me I cared for Jacob, it was something underneath the surface of me. I just didn't know what it was.

While on the other hand, my heart holds feelings for Xavier. When I'm around the both of them, I feel the same way. It's the same intensity, and it confuses me so much, because I don't know who I want to be with.

All that I knew, was right now, it was Jacob that I should be focusing on, no one else. It's time to enjoy my time with him, and not think about anyone else.

**Please review and tell me how you feel about all of this.**

***Next Chapter will be: ****Nessie's Point of view**

***Next update will be: ****When I get 5 reviews for this chapter**


End file.
